


Happy Fucking Independence day, Harry!

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a simple night out turns into a slight twist of events and someone realizes that they have fallin in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braking ground

**Author's Note:**

> this was stuck in my had after i got a writters block on my first story, please enjoy.

Barry zipped into the Cortex, arriving with a whoosh of wind that tossed loos papers about the room, but no one cared. They were all much too proud of their share of the day’s work and congratulated Barry for fighting a good fight. “I think that this calls for a celebration, what do you guys say?” Cisco cheered, “It’s been a while since we had a night out.” 

Everyone agreed, even Joe was more than happy to kick start his day off early, “alright, where should we go?” Barry asked, already having changed out of his Flash suit.

“Where ever it is, it should be better than the place we went last time,” Iris said as she gathered her stuff and started to walk out of the Cortex.

“What’s wrong with the place we went to last time?” Barry asked, quickly adding, “besides the fact that we found another speedster who happened to be evil.”

Iris and Caitlin shared a smirk, “everything,” they both said.

Barry chuckled, knowing that they weren’t totally wrong, “they got you there man,” Cisco said with a broad grin. Everyone was already heading to towards the elevator when Cisco realized that one member of the group was missing, “hay, where’s Harry?” Barry shrugged his shoulders, “you guys go on, I’ll catch up,” Cisco turned to head back to the lab.

“What are you going to do?” Barry asked.

Cisco smiled, “I’m going to spread joy to the people,” he walked into the Cortex, it was empty. He then went into the small corner space where he usually went to hide away, that was where he found the man he was looking.

“Before you say anything, the answer is no,” said Harrison, or should I say earth-2 Harrison. “

“You haven’t heard what I have to say yet,” Cisco said, “everyone’s going out for drinks, I thought you would want to come with us? You know, just this once, for a change.”

“I don’t think so, Ramon,” as he sat off to the side of the room, away from Cisco..

Cisco rolled his eyes at him, “oh come on, Harry, live a little!”

“I’ll start living once I catch Zoom,” Harry said and continued to tinker with whatever he had picked up sometime during Barry’s fight with a new meta. He turned his back to the younger man, “besides, I have more important things to do than to fool around.”

“Alright, dud, have it your way,” Cisco said, shoving his hands into his pocket, he turned to leave, “you don’t what you’re missing.”

Harry turned back around in time to watch Cisco walk out of the room, a part of him wanted to run after Cisco. To catch him before he reached the elevator and tell him what was really going on within his own head. How he felt . . . but this wasn’t his world, and if he was going to stop Zoom, he had to stay focus on work, not feelings. He could just imagen how good it would feel to be buried deep within Cisco’s ass, but he couldn’t risk being rejected by the man he had slowly come to love. With a heavy heart, he turned back to the table that he was working at and continued to work on his own little side project.

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Came a soft voice from behind Harry.

The man turned to see his daughter, Jesse standing at the door, “because I have work to do.”

“You’re always working, dad,” Jesse said.

Harry sighed and turned away from his daughter, “I have to keep working, if we want to stop Zoom, I need to stay on track.” He quickly covered up his little project by dumping it in the table’s draw, then walked over to the transparent board to start writing the formula to anything. 

Jesse walked over to the board to look over his shoulder, “you do realize that this is not an actual formula for anything on either of our earths, right?” She asked, he arms folded across her chest, her father turned to give her a look, “just saying.”

Harry was tempted to roll his at his daughter but that would be way too out of character for him. Instead, he capped his marker and erased the board, he sighed when the board was fully cleared, and he turned to find his daughter staring at him patiently. He slumped his shoulders, “what, what do want me to say?”

“It’s not what I want you to say,” Jesse said, “it’s what you want you want to say to Cisco.” 

Harry tried to make up some excuse but he couldn’t lie to his daughter, he sucked in a deep breath and let it go in a long breath. He slowly walked over to Jesse and leaned back on the edge of the table, “how’d you find out?”

“It wasn’t too hard to figure out,” Jesse said, Harry nodded, “plus you talk in your sleep.”

A bewildered look came across Harry’s face, “I-I”

“It’s okay, dad, just . . . don’t miss you chance,” Jesse said then got up from the stool that she had been sitting on. 

. . . . .

Harry sat in the room watching his daughter walk away and he realized something. He quickly grabbed his jacket and walked out the same door that Jesse walked out of, then made a B-line for the elevator. He was hoping that he could find out were the rest of Team Flash had gone to, he tried Jitter’s first, then a few other bars that ranged from “half way decent” to “it’s okay in the dark”. The last place he checked was a new club called ‘Sugger Daddy’ with the intended misspelling of ‘sugar’. It was in fact the very last place to find the team in for reasons so obvious to see that you would have to be absolutely blind not to. There were stripper poles with male and female dancers alike scattered throughout the club. The lights flashing in a blinking a-ray of colors that it blinded him, while the music played so loud that it deafened him at the same time. Out of nowhere, someone bumped into him, he was expecting a stranger dressed like a true slut, but he found a buzzed Cisco instead. Shocked, Harry grabbed him and turned him around to see his face, he was literally covered in glitter that seemed to glow over the brightly lit tiles of the dance floor. 

“Cisco?” Harry had to yell over the loud beats of the music, Cisco didn’t seem to notice who or where he was at that time. Harry feared that he may had been drugged, “we’re getting you out of here right now.” Cisco was saying something to him but he couldn’t hear what it was until they had exited the club.

“Leeeettt goooo off mee,” Cisco said as he tried to pull his arm away from Harry with no avail.

“Cisco! It’s me, Cisco, it’s Harry! Remember me?” Harry asked.

Cisco shook his head, “iiiiiit’s notttt yyyyooooou, iiiiitt’s nott youuu,” he repeated in his attempt to get away from what he thought was a stranger.

Harry wasn’t sure what had happened to Cisco before he arrived at this club, but he knew that if he didn’t get Cisco out of this place, his condition may get worse. However, with Cisco fighting him off the way he was, it was going to draw attention to them and someone would no doubt find out who he looked like, that was when all hell would really break loose on them. He made a note of the area that they were in, it was dark out and it was almost midnight. Just then Harry got an idea, it was going to be a little tough to pull off especially with Cisco acting so out of it. He had tried Barry’s and Caitlin’s phones twice, Joe’s phone was turned off, Harry assumed that he had his fill of the night and was now deep into his rem REM cycle. Luckily for them, Iris’ phone was still on and she answered it within seconds, “hello?” Came Iris’ voice through the phone, “Cisco, is that you? Where have you been, we’ve ben looking all over for you!”

“Actually, Miss West, it’s me,” Harry informed her.

“Wha-Harry?” Iris said surprised, “what are you doing with Cisco’s phone?”

“Well I would be very willing to tell you all I know, but first, I need you to do me a favor,” he paced the dimly lit sidewalk as he told Iris what he wanted her to do for him. When he hung up the phone, all he had to do was wait for her to pick them up almost half an hour later, which didn’t seem to have been so long since he was very busy trying to keep Cisco quite and still. He thought sober Cisco was talkative, drunk Cisco was even worse, he started to wonder how he could have ever fallen in love with a guy like him in the first place. When Iris picked them up, Harry placed Cisco in the back of her car and got into the passenger seat, all but a drunk Cisco was quite throughout the whole ride. They were able to get back to Star Labs without any trouble at all, guiding their intoxicated friend through the building was another story. Harry was also pleased to have Cisco stop just in front of the medical bay to have Cisco throw up all over his pants and then try to run him over in another failed attempt to ‘escape’. Yet, despite his earlier thoughts, Harry looked upon the sleeping face of Cisco Ramon and was warmed, once again, by the thought of slowly fucking every inch of the younger man. He would even say that marriage wasn’t completely off the table too . . . yet. Currently, 

Caitlin was running test, having not had more than one glass of Champaign earlier that night. “I should have the results to these shortly,” she said and walked over to the clutter of machines not too far from the medial bay, “he should be fine soon.”

Harry was relieved, for a short time, to hear that his love would make it until the next day. He turned to find himself some coffee, only to find that Iris was blocking his path, “start talking,” she said, her eyes a mix of stern and worry. Harry knew that he had to say something, even though he would have rather been talking to Cisco about what happened tonight. Although knowing Iris was a journalist to the end, so they talked.


	2. chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m only going to ask you this once,” Iris said as she stared holes into Harry, “what the hell happened tight.”
> 
> Harry sighed, he was tired and his pants still had vomit on them, “well Miss West, I would be glad to tell you, but first I would like to change my pants.” He started off towards the room that he was currently taking residents, Iris fallowed not too far behind. She only stopped at the doorway to give the man some privacy, “you want to know what happened to Mr. Ramon? Fine, I’ll tell you exactly what happened.”
> 
> “I’m listening Harry,” Iris prompted.

“I’m only going to ask you this once,” Iris said as she stared holes into Harry, “what the hell happened tight.”

Harry sighed, he was tired and his pants still had vomit on them, “well Miss West, I would be glad to tell you, but first I would like to change my pants.” He started off towards the room that he was currently taking residents, Iris fallowed not too far behind. She only stopped at the doorway to give the man some privacy, “you want to know what happened to Mr. Ramon? Fine, I’ll tell you exactly what happened.”

“I’m listening Harry,” Iris prompted.

“Ramon came to me in an attempt to bring me out on the town to hang out, I turned him down. Then Jesse gave me a change of heart and I decided to go, but I didn’t know where I was actually going, so I looked at all the usually suspects. Some not so usual, others not so much…I finally broke and used social media to locate where you guys might be.” Harry explained as he shuffled through the new clothes that Jesse had bought he after she came back to the lab with him a few months before. He settled on the only other black pants he could find in the bag that wasn’t ripped in a trendy way, he put them on and was thankful that they weren’t skinny jeans. “I found him at a place that looked like it invented human trafficking, he was out of, like someone slipped Ziffer in his drink.”

“Ziffer? What’s that supposed to be?” Iris asked as he walked out the room.

“Ziffer is a drug,” Harry stated as he walked, “on my earth, it’s the most powerful and dangerous date rape drug known to man. On your earth, if I was to compere, it’s a level up from your regular run of the mill rookie’s.”

Iris was wary to know of the side-effects of this foreign drug, “what does it do?”

“In some cases, almost nothing too life threatening,” Harry shook his head as he remembered all the cases he had studied of the drug while he was still in middle school for Life Awareness class. “…In other cases, people would be lucky enough to even wake up the next morning as the doctors finished pumping this thing out of their systems. That alone could be a difficult task all on its own, if Ziffer isn’t out of the body within two days of ingestion, long-term damage will take hold.”

“B-but they still live right? The people on your earth, with the long-term stuff,” Iris asked, “they’re still alive right?”

“With treatment, they’re fine, but that’s not the point, that’s only on my earth,” Harry said. “However, since Zoom has come over to this world, he could have also brought something with him other than the army of meta-humans.”

“Why do you say that?” Iris asked.

“Ziffer was his drug of choice,” Harry took that moment to turn and head back ito the med-bay.

…..

The next day Cisco woke up with a splitting headache, the lights in the room where off so his head wasn’t on the verge of exploding, yet. He sat up slowly and heard a whispered argument that sounded more like a yelling match. He held his head as he got out of his head and walked over to there the noise was coming from. “Would you guys mind holding t it down a little, my head is just about to implode,” he said as he leaned against the door frame for support.

Harry, Iris, Barry, and Caitlin turn to see him, “sorry , Cisco, we where trying to keep it down,” Barry said.

“How are you feeling?” Caitlin asked as she walked up to him, she put a hand on his forehead, “you’re burning up!”

“Yeah, well I guess that’s what I guess for trying to party like a rock star last night,” Cisco joked.

“Yeah, you was partying like something last night,” Iris chimed in, “that is until we pretty much lost you around midnight.”

Getting lost last night wasn’t ringing a bell to Cisco, in fact, he was missing almost half the night all together. “What do you mean?”

“She means that at some point of the night, you walked off and got roofied,” Harry said.

“Again, what does that mean?” Cisco asked, he squinted his eyes against the lights to see Harry, “I don’t really remember most of the night, but I would remember some part of getting roofied. Or at least get some kind of hind that I was, but other than this hangover, I feel fine.”

The room went silent, the girls looked at him sadly, and Barry folded his arms over his chest, his jaw set. Harry looked at him straight on, no other words could describe the way he looked other than stony. Harry walked over to him, papers in hand, “I don’t know how to tell you this, Ramon, but the fact of the matter is is that you have been roofied.” He held out the papers in front of him for Cisco to see, “we found a drug called Ziffer in your system, the levels of it was the highest that I’ve ever seen.” Harry explained, Cisco looked at him with a almost blank expression on his face, “even if we were to get it out of your systems, I can’t even be sure if we will be able to get it all out within the two day mark.”

Cisco was wordless, Barry stepped closer to Harry, “if we were to try, what would be our chances of getting it all out?” He asked in a hushed tone, Harry turned to him with a slightly defeated look on his face, “we’ve gotta at least try.”

“To be honest, very slim,” Harry said. 

Cisco looked over the papers in front of him, he took it from Harry and flipped through it all, reading every line carefully. He put them finally coming to the last page, “what is this, I-I don’t even recognize this formula,” he said taking a seat in a nearby chair, “what is it?”

“It’s called Ziffer, it comes from my earth,” Harry said seriously. “On my earth, in short, it’s the date rape drug on my earth, Zoom or Hunter, which ever you want to call him, used this drug.”

“For crime?” Caitlin asked

“No…murder…in each crime he committed, he would use Ziffer to dispose of his victims, lets just say that it wasn’t a pretty sight to see what happened to them.” Harry said. 

“That’s not all,” it was Jesse, she was standing in the doorway to the room, arms crossed, her appearance wasn’t all too different from her father’s. “There’s something that you’re not telling them dad, I thing that they should know about this.”

“What is it?” Asked Iris.

Harry took in a deep breath, “Ziffer was created by star labs in its earlier days…”  
“What!” Barry said stunned.

“But at the time it was called Antianatomitist, which meant, if you broke down the word, ‘no structural inflammation’. It was a drug meant to help the sick fight their autoimmune diseases, regenerate organs to what they once were. A collegial of mine thought it was the perfect solution, the answer to the medical society’s problems.”

“The way you say it makes me think that something didn’t exactly go as planned,” Caitlin said. Harry nodded his head, “I wanted to push back the release date, do more research, perform more substantial tests…but my friend, Dr. Hunter thought differently.” He leaned against a table, looking about as tired as Cisco felt, “he released the drug behind my back and things took a turn for the worse.”

“Did it people?” Cisco asked.

“Fortunately I was able to get to him in time before he sold it to anyone, unfortunately, it still made its way to the streets.” Harry said.

“Wait so if it was meant so save people, what made it Zoom’s ‘take out the trash’ guy?” Cisco asked.

“Bon Vital Extract,” chirped Jesse, making her way into the full view of the room, “a few years ago, after the drug was taken off the market, someone broke into the lab and stole some pills including Antianatomititist. Now I can’t tell you why they did it, or what they wanted to use it for at the time, but I can tell you that they did Frankenstein the meds with other chemical factors to make a new drug all together. Then they proceeded to sell this new mixer in the underbelly of the city, it made its way to Zoom before he got his powers and some other people, they thought it would get them high but it ended up killing most of them soon after they took it.” Jesse took a seat in front of one of the computers in the room and faced the group, “the news about it spread fast, pretty soon everyone was calling it Ziffer after the first person that died from its affects, Markes Smarts Zifferlen, Ziffer for short. He was a smart guy, a friend of a friend told me about him…he was trying to impress a girl he liked.”

“So after that, I’m guessing Zoom found out and started going shopping for more,” Caitlin stated. Jesse and Harry nodded once, “If that’s the case, then what can we do to get it out of Cisco so he doesn’t end up like poor Markes?”

“It won’t be easy, the first thing we have to do is make sure that we get him some clean blood,” Harry said.

“What’s so hard about that, Cisco and I are the same blood type, we can to the transfu-“ Barry was cut short when Harry interrupted. 

“It’s going to be hard because when this thing is inside his blood system, he’s already changed blood types.” Harry said, “that’s the first step, the second would be to get his hormones to go off balance so that the body will slow down the long enough to get the other tools that we’ll need for step three.”

“What’s step three?” Cisco asked, Harry got quite, this made him nervous, “What is it? Is it bad, please tell me that it’s nothing too bad.”

Jesse could see that her father was having a tough time telling his crush what had to happen to him in order for him to live. She got to her feet, walked up to him, and put her hands on his shoulders, “sorry to tell you this, but you have to die.”

“Excuse me?” said the dead man.


End file.
